Hero
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: I want to be your one and only Hero. - Alfred.     A one shot of USUK. Sorry I sucks at summary!


Hero. USUK: PG

'Arthur.'

The very first word he learnt after their very first meeting. The young man stood there, looking at the mysterious young kid, his emerald eyes filled with surprise.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. From now onward, you are my younger brother."

The young man declared, as the young kid grins. He was his everything at that moment.

* * *

"Alfred!"

The young man called out as he searches around the large field, looking for the young child, his brother in the name.

"Welcome, Arthur! It's been so long since your last visit!"

As everything happened too fast, the man couldn't react and lose his balance with something warm in his embrace.

"I have been so lonely here without you."

The youngster pouted, as the man sits up and smiles.

"I know, thus I'm here. You've grown, Alfred."

The youngster grins, as the man reaches out his hand to ruffle the youngster's bright gold hair.

"You're my dearest little brother, Alfred."

* * *

'Strong.'

"Arthur, are you okay?"

Looking at those wounds, the adolescent asked with worried and concern in his voice. The man has gotten his wounds from the attacks during the war between Austria and Prussia.

"I'll be fine; you don't have to worry too much… I just some rest, Alfred, and I'll be fine…"

The man's lip rose, giving the worried adolescent a weak smile; tried all his might to look alright.

The adolescent bit his lips, and swears to himself to be stronger so he can protect him.

* * *

'Broken'

"Stop treating like a kid anymore, Arthur. I've grown."

The male said, his back facing the man.

"You're always my brother, Alfred."

But I don't want to be your brother.

I want to stand by your side.

So I have to be stronger.

"… I declare independence from you, Arthur."

* * *

'Object'

"So that little brother of yours declared independence? His name is Alfred, am I correct? It's about time, anyway. He can't possibly be with you forever, my dear England."

The blonde smirks, as he takes a sip of his red wine.

"I will never allow this to happen, in the name of Britannia."

* * *

'Independence'

The Declaration of Independence of the 13 United States of America, in General Congress Assembled

When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and to assume among the powers of the earth the separate and equal station which the laws of nature and of nature's God entitled them, a decent respect to the opinion of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation.

* * *

'War'

"CHARGE-!"

Sound of horses galloping fast on the earth, the shouts of the soldiers whom were risking their lives and the clashing of the swords.

"… Damn!"

The male cursed, as he stabbed the enemy's soldier right into his heart. He turned his head, only to face the death of his fellow and the man's soldiers.

He began to be confounded.

Is this what he really wants?

Is he doing the right thing?

Biting on his lips, he continues to charge forward, and fight with all his might.

I want to stand beside him. I have to be strong. I will overcome him.

As so I can protect him, my everything.

* * *

'Outcome'

"I have my right, England. I'll be independent from you."

"I will not accept this; definitely will not accept this…!"

- Arthur! You came to see me!

- Arthur, your scones are disgusting!

- Arthur, you're the best!

- Arthur, I missed….

- Arthur…

"… Idiot… How can I possibly kill you… Damn it…"

"… I've won… England."

I have won.

I can finally stand beside you, protecting you with all my strength.

And be your Hero.

* * *

'Now'

"Hey, England! The world Hero, me, has something to tell you!"

"What is it, you freaking hamburger freak!"

"I love you, ever since that day."

"W-W-W-W-What are you saying, y-y-y-y-you idiot!"

The male looks at the blushing man, grabs his hand and pull him into his embrace.

Finally, I can pass those thoughts of mine to you.

I don't want to be your brother forever.

I want to be your one and only Hero.

* * *

END.


End file.
